


Kiss Me

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/M, Intense, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, Watching, kinky as fuuuuck, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Rafe Adler and you are trying to find a pirate's treasure, but when the night creeps in, you had to go back to a hotel. Buzzed with alcohol, your night becomes more wild than you could ever imagine.





	Kiss Me

Rafe Adler, by far, was your worst enemy and biggest crush. You couldn't quite describe how that played out together, but there was always such a rivalry between you two. You grew up together, and the rivalry all began when he got a special star from your elementary teacher. Now, you wouldn't have been mad if you gotten a star. So in revenge, you bought the same off-brand pack of star stickers and dazzled your paper folder with them. He was furious.

When highschool came around, he was oh-so-rebellious and dropped out junior year to join a gang of some sort. They offered everything apparently highschool couldn't; food, "real education", and friends. So, what else could you do except drop out? Yes, you did realize how irrational this was, but you also realized why you kept following his stupid moves; you were addicted to him. You were addicted to his hot headed ways, the way he would go up in flames when something didn't go his way... It made you go crazy. You were able to make him angry, and you loved that control.

The gang needed a girl to work as bait, so you joined them in despise of Rafe. The guys promised to protect you, and that's all you needed. Sooner than later, two years after when you should have graduated, Rafe became the leader, and you as his second hand man--or woman in this case. Then, some kid named Samuel Morgan decided to join your team. At first none of you wanted the softhearted kid, but you took him under your wing anyway. He ended up running away from the group though about a month or two after, some people say he killed an old woman. Even your group wasn't that cold.

Rafe decided he was onto something, and followed him on his run. You had to follow Rafe; you both had come this far, and-- well, you thought you loved him. For some reason Samuel dragged along his brother and changed their names to the Drake's, but that was none of your business. Your new small group was heading on the way to find Henry Avery's secret treasure.

Rafe bought his way to a prison, the quickest way to the tower one of Avery's mates had owned. You took a few pitstops on the way there and stayed at a few motels. Sure, Rafe may have been a business owner sworn to his family's bountiful wealth, but he didn't enjoy spending his money on frivolous things just for a night. He bought two motel rooms, one for the Drake's, and then of course, one for you and Rafe.

After you both sighed knowing you have to room together, you decided to share a few drinks. You sat next across from each other on the long couch silently discussing your adventures.

"Do you remember when we dropped out of highschool?"

"You make it sound like a group activity," he smirked then gulped down another sip, "I think you mean when I dropped out, and you followed me."

"No no, it was more like, I wanted to piss you off so I followed you."

"Into a gang," he laughed sarcastically.

"Into a group of great people."

"You don't just follow a person like that just 'because'. Not even if it was a dare or something."

You scoffed at him, "you really think I'm that naïve to go to such ends just for some guy?"

"You're Y/N. Of course you would."

"You barely know me, Rafe. As if."

He then cracked both his elbows, and bent forward, now resting his arm on the head of the couch and the other on his knee. "Truth or dare." "Are you kidding?! What are we, teenagers?!" He pointed the tip of his beer bottle towards you, "it makes up for the two years of highschool we lost."

You shrugged and scooted in closer, drinking all of your beer. "I'm going to need to be extremely tipsy if I want to forget you just said that." Rafe then gestured as if he was trying to continue the cliché moment, "Truth or dare."

You sneered your nose in the air, "I say dare." "Okay fine. I dare you to... I dare you to; fuck I didn't think this through. Okay whatever, take off your shirt or something." You winced back, did he really just ask you that? 'He must really think he's stuck in highschool or something.' But you're far too snarky to lose to him, so off it went. Your chest was showcased in your bra, slightly dusted by dirt and whatever else the guys had put you through.

His unimpressed eyes raised a brow at your chest, as if he expected something more. 'How typical of him.'

"Fine Rafe Adler, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Alright. Why did you always let me follow you on these stupid adventures all the time?"

He grew silent. 'Does he not have an answer?', you silently thought to yourself. Sure, you did throw this question at him so randomly, and he might not even have an answer, but he must have had a reason why he never called you out for following him.

"Well, okay. I guess you just liked my company then."

"It wasn't like that," his voice scratched at the walls of his lungs. "I just-- I didn't care, I had no reason to care anyway. It'd be your funeral, not mine."

You shrugged, "fine. Truth." You answered his upcoming question with ease, and he already had a question for you. "Why did you follow me in the first place?"

You blurted out quietly, "I had nothing better to do; and I honestly really liked to bother you too so..Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to...I don't know. Give me a cheesy dare or something."

"Why would I help you, Y/N? It's my turn to complete the dare, if anything, that's ruining the purpose of the game--"

"Rafe, just give me a dare!"

"Fine. Kiss me."

You looked at Rafe, furrowing your eyebrows in surprise. "What?" You almost let a nervous laugh slip out of your throat. All of this was happening so quickly and randomly, it didn't make sense. He came in closer to you, so close you could feel his breath tickle the point of your nose.  "Kiss. Me."

Suddenly his dry lips pushed against yours with waves of force. Only one kiss in, and he began to unbutton your jeans. "What--? Wait, Rafe--", you quickly said in between kisses. "Y/N, stop acting you don't want this." His deep breaths hit you in waves against your face. If you didn't know better, you'd think they were moans.

You couldn't control yourself, and you furiously attacked his lips. Your soft, cherry tasting lips against his rough lips created a fierce sensation. His mouth found his way to your neck, and your hands found their way to his hair. As he left trails of hot kisses along your body, you pushed him down along.

He made his way over your stomach and to bit the hem of your jeans. You never knew you were into such a dominating savage. His hands went to both sides of your legs, and tickled you with his fingernails. The nails scratched up until the highest part of your thigh, squeezing you tightly as he planted a heavy kiss on your abdomen. He then traced up to your buttons and undid your jeans. You knew he was desperate, but this much? It could almost make you laugh.

You lifted your body up from the back of your elbows, and you lifted your pelvis. As he took off your pants, you unhooked your bra.  He slowly pushed your body back down onto the rough fabric of the couch, hovering over you with his hands and knees on both sides of you. You squirmed under his presence, feeling uncomfortable that you were the only one missing clothes. 

You pulled your hands to the hem of his gray shirt, but Rafe suddenly grabbed you by your wrists and pushed you back down. Your hands were above your head, under the heaviness of his palms. His lips attacked yours once more, letting his tongue travel to every corner of your mouth. He then bit down on your bottom lip, tugging it until he preoccupied himself again.

Rafe's hands grazed at the hem of your panties, tugging at the fabric with eagerness. For just the briefest second, his eyes darted up to yours as if seeking approval. You responded with "please I need you", but your whimpers broke your English. The corners of his mouth peaked into a devious smile, with a loud laugh escaping the crevices.

Suddenly, his fingers went below the hem, sending shivers up your spine as he got closer to your soaking core. Coming into a shaking pause, Rafe looked at you once more, stopping his focus on your panties but now your eyes.

"How bad do you want me, princess?", his voice growled.

At this point, your core was pulsating for his attention. You couldn't help but turn away in embarrassment, not enjoying the fact that you had utterly no control over your body. "I want you--"

"No!" Rafe had yelled, startling you a bit. His free hand bolted to your neck, and turned your head to face him. "I want you to look at me while you beg. Beg for my thick cock, Y/N."

His words alone were enough to make you explode in your already soaked panties, but you played along. "Rafe please-- please fill me with your big, thick cock. I need you inside me," your voice creaked, quivering with anticipation.

"Atta girl, keep your eyes on mine."

The corners of his mouth curved into a smile once again, as his hand dove into the bottom of your panties, meeting your wet core. His fingers were nearly slipping as he identified you, tracing over your clit and your folds. His fingernail gently brushed against your clit, then he pressed down in a circular motion.

"Eyes on me baby, eyes on me," his raspy voice ached; surely he was getting something from watching you shake in such eagerness. As you bit down on your bottom lip he attacked your swollen clitoris, speeding up his movements.

Just as you felt the beginning wave of pleasure approach he stopped again. His eyes were studying your reaction, taking it in with a low moan. "Rafe, please keep going," you begged, waiting for his fingers to continue rolling on your ball of nerves. "No, no. You are getting close," Rafe began to pull his hands out of your panties and got off of the couch and walked to the chair across from you, sitting down. He then looked at you with a grim smile, "I want you to pleasure yourself. I want to watch you cum to the sight of me."

You then shook your head in embarrassment, "are-- are you joking?! No!" He shared a small smirk, when did he get so sadistic?

"Come on baby girl, I'll make it worth your while."

You felt yourself quiver under his voice as he said 'baby girl'. You slowly slid your panties down your thighs. You shivered, putting your index finger to your clit. You pushed down slightly, rolling slow circles. "Look at me Y/N. Thats the only way you'll get your award." You flinched in embarrassment, and nodded. You looked up from your sweating body and to his curious eyes. They were watching your every move, studying the individual circles you made and how your body reacted to each one.

You proceeded to go in a quicker motion, sending shivers along your body. As you opened your mouth to release a moan, his eyes suddenly shot to yours. You could see the hunger in his eyes that he was denying. Rafe took his shirt by the sleeve and tugged it off his body. You could see him breathing heavy now, watching his stomach muscles fluctuate to every breath of air. Your eyes traced down the patch of hair leading to a bulge in his jeans, and then you looked back at Rafe.

"Could I...?"

Rafe looked at you as you got down from the couch and crawled on all fours to him, "could you what--"

Your hand glided up his leg, going into his inner thigh and touching his bulge. His chest stiffened at your slight touch, trying to contain a low groan. You weren't sure why he always tried to have his guard up infront of you, especially in a situation like this. As your fingertips grazed the rough fabric of his denim jeans, they rushed to grab the button of his jeans. Popping off the button, you tug down the zipper.

You were quick to realize he was wearing a pair of red wine colored underwear, they seemed to fit his personality perfectly. Like it was a reflex, he lifted his hips as you pulled down his pants. You were almost afraid to remove his boxers, but you pulled them off anyway. Up sprung a large erection, clearly around seven or eight inches. You noticed how the tip was a warm pink, and how veins bulged along the shaft. Now it makes sense why he is so confident all the time. He has a good reason to be.

"Oh my god--"

"Stop talking and get to work, don't make me punish you."

Just by hearing that accent say that he would need to punish you made a wave of wetness take over. "Don't say that if you don't mean it, Rafe." He raised a brow at you, "oh?" He then stood up, sending you back a bit. "Lay across the chair." You did as he ordered, and laid on your stomach across the soft fabric of the chair. Your vulnerable body was his property now.

His index finger skimmed down the outline of your body, as he walked from your head to your thighs that dangled over the armrest. You then heard a soft thump from behind you. Suddenly, his big hands grip tightly onto your soft ass, pulling them apart. His tongue quickly grazed your folds. You swear you've never moaned as loud as you did in that moment.

"You are this wet for me?"

You ducked your head in embarrassment, "it's not like that-"

"Then tell me why."

"Well," you awkwardly jumped from one word to another, "I just-- you were... I just-"

His fingers dissected your folds and your tongue pushed against your clit. Your back arched in pleasure, and you couldn't help yourself from digging your nails into the fabric of the chair. "Rafe, oh my god!"

You could feel a smirk form on his lips, "and you mean to tell me you're not this wet because of me?"

He got up from his knees, and as he began to walk away, he roughly spanked your soft skin. He sat on the bed, right next to the chair. "Get up Y/N, you look pathetic." You uncomfortably got up from your position, and were quick to sit on his lap and push him down on the sheets during a hot kiss. As your tongue battled his, your one hand attacked his hair, and your dominant hand gripped onto his cock. You lowered yourself on him, quickly opening your eyes for reassurance that it was okay.

He sat up and held you by the waist and pushed his erection into you. As he filled you, your eyes watered. Sure, you have been with guys before, but not a guy this thick. Even with all your wetness, it couldn't prepare you for this. You clenched your jaw and looked down in pain.

Rafe's face suddenly washed in concern. He gently held one hand at your waist and the other caressed the hair just infront of your ear. "Are you okay?" He rapidly looked at one eye and then looked at the other, hoping for some confirmation. You exhaled heavily, trying to let the pain pass. "Yeah, just give me a few seconds."

His eyebrows furrowed at you, and he kept trying to place his hands on you, but seemed almost afraid he would hurt you. You swallowed all the saliva that built up in your mouth, and looked at him. "Okay, I... I think I'm fine."

He still seemed to be in a state of fear, really not wanting to hurt you. You decided to lead, and began to rotate your hips on his. Surprisingly, this made things feel a bit better. "Oh, oh, okay that's good," you mumbled to yourself as you adjusted to him. You then began to thrust yourself up and down him. You took both of his hands and placed them on your breasts, trying to reactivate his fire.

You let him squeeze you firmly, making your stomach turn. You let your hands go, and he squeezed you on his own, this time only stronger. He smiled at you and then kissed your lips. His hands then made their way to your waist, and rotated your back against the bed. He was into it again.

Rafe pulled you to the edge of the bed, and he stood off of it, thrusting into you. His beginning thrusts were nothing to note, but with each thrust, he would go harder and faster. "Oh shit, Rafe, yes!" You cried out, gripping at the bed sheets.

"That's right sweetheart, say my name," he smirked. He loved how he had all this power over you and your body. He loved to dominate and be in control, and you gave him just that.

You watched a bead of sweat roll down his temples, and you noticed how is greased hair was falling out of place. A strand or two fell forward, and you never felt more attracted to him. "Oh my god yes," you moaned out quietly. You began to feel yourself pulsate around his erection. You could focus on every single detail of his cock, it was so perfect.

"Harder, Rafe!"

At your request, he went almost five times as hard as before. You were quaking under him. His nails dug into you as he pulled you in and out. Deep, low groans met up with every thrust. He clenched his jaw every time he felt himself get closer to climax.

You could just imagine what that sight would be. His hair out of place, sweat highlighting the peaks of his face, his eyes glazed over, his strong muscles tightening-

You suddenly gripped onto the bedsheets, your back arching into him. An intense wave of pleasure crashed into your senses. Hot liquids flooded out of you, surrounding Rafe's length. Your stomach clenched tightly, making your core suck in his erection. "R-Rafe!"

Rafe continued to thrust into your numb body, flashing his white teeth as he got nearer. He began to thrust so deep into you, you were almost glad your orgasm took over the majority of your feelings. It was such an unbelievably fast pace, it didn't seem possible. Rafe's hair was such a mess, it was delectable.  Sweet, deep profanity escaped the bellows of his throat, tied along with bits and pieces of your name. His fingernails dug into your soft skin, and suddenly hot strands of cum began to pump into you. His back arched, and sweat showcased the ripples of his abs.

You wished to all of your lucky stars you could remember that sight.

His body continued to thrust into yours, almost as a reflex. He wanted his hot seed to be as deep as possible in you. As he gave his last, powerful thrust his voice shook out, "fuck, Y/N!"

His body collapsed against yours, and his length slipped out of you. "My god, Y/N." You smiled at him, and brushed through his dark hair. His head rested against your chest, and his one hand held your breast. He still seemed to be in his dazed zone. "Fuck Y/N, why have you been holding that back?"


End file.
